Randomness of iCarly
by nikky-luvs-music
Summary: i suck at summeries so u have to read and find out! the story has nothing to do with the title i could think any other title so i put that


**A/N: I couldn't come up with a nice title of the story that was the first thing that dinged in my head. I was waiting ages to type this story and finally I'm doin it LOL**

**PS: this story is in script form sort of……… but if u think u could turn this "script-form-type-story" into an actual story and a good title feel free to do so but just ask my permission for it though and tell me the title of you're story.**

**I WOULD LOVE TO READ THE STORY MADE FROM THIS SCRIPT FORM STORY!! It should be Seddie cuz that's what I like. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Carly: Don't you just love Sam's Vicious Behavior towards her things!**

**Sam: (makes an animal sound) Grrrrrrrrrr (Viciously)**

**Freddie was clutching behind the camera watching sam destroy stupid stuff and Carly stopping her kind of. After a while he gave them a little signal to the girls telling to rap up the show.**

**Carly: Ok, guys Freddie's giving us the "BYE" signal to end the show. So bye everyone see you on the next iCarly and sorry about Sam's vicious behavior. She can't help it!**

**Sam: Yea, it's true, I can't help it.. It's natural! (happily)**

**Carly and Sam: BYE FOR NOW!!!**

**Freddie: Great show guys (putting the camera down)**

**Carly: Thanks!**

**Sam: Here's your phone back fredhead (handing him his ALL-BROKEN phone)**

**Freddie: Uhh.. That's my phone? (in a questioned tone)**

**Sam: NO! it's a piñata, offshore it's your phone! (sarcastly)**

**Freddie: What'd you do to it? (looking at the phone in discust0**

**Sam: I broke it. (normal as possible)**

**Freddie: Why? **

**Sam: Because I got bored and stop asking too many questions. **

**Freddie: Well thank goodness you got bored! (Freddie's happy)**

**Sam: HUH???? (in a questioned tone as possible)**

**Freddie: Now I could get a new phone!! (excited, and hugs sam as tight as he could be fore he leaves)**

**Freddie: MOM! MOM! I NEED A NEW PHONE!**

**Back to Carly and Sam::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**Carly: What the heck was that all about! (angry/confused)**

**Sam: I don't know. (confused)**

**Carly: Why did you break his phone! (now angry)**

**Sam: Cause I thought it'll bother him, but I guess it was the opposite of that. (walking out the door)**

**Carly closes the door behind her and follow Sam downstairs. Then Carly bumped into Spencer's strangely new sculpture. It was shaped like a cat or a big bunny filled with Cotton Candy, Chocolate, and Cheese. Carly watch weirded out by looking at the sculpture until she notices a big chunk of it missing. She went to take a look, instead she saw Sam eating the sculpture.**

**Carly: Sam! (surprised)**

**Sam: Whaf (mouth full of candy)**

**Carly: Don't you eat that! (angry)**

**Sam: Why not it's so good. (too pleased to not to eat it)**

**Carly: Cause Spencer's gonna get mad (nervous)**

**Sam: So (not caring)**

**Carly: So… stop eating it befo- Oh no here comes Spencer get normal and away from the sculpture, wipe your face! (nervous)**

**Spencer: Hey Guys did you see my new sculpture (comes in running)**

**Carly: Uhh-huh yea it's great, it's….. what is it. (nervously asking hoping he doesn't see the big chunk missing)**

**Spencer: It's called Rabliciousy Catty Candy! (exited to finish it)**

**Carly: Rabliciousy Catty Candy, huh (freaked out)**

**Spencer: Yea cause of the head is shaped like a bunny's face and has cat's ears and body, and it's candy! (say's it in one breath)**

**Sam: Yea and it's very good. (complementing it softly only for carly to hear it. Carly covers Sam's face with her hand on her face)**

**Spencer: What **

**Carly: Nothing, nothing at all (said nervously hoping he'd buy it)**

**Freddie: Hey guy- WOAH! (startled)**

**Spencer: I know (happy)**

**Freddie: What is it?**

**Sam: Rabliciousy Catty Candy (loopy as ever)**

**Freddie: Rabli-who, what, huh (confused looking at sam, noticing her mouth was a little covered with chocolate, then turned to carly)**

**Freddie: Carly what happened to her (pointing at sam)**

**Sam: stop pointing, you know pointing is bad people take you the wrong way. (loopy)**

**Carly: (ignores Sam's little remark) oh, she ate half of Spencer's sculpture. (pointing to the missing chunk)**

**Freddie: WOW! She ate all that (surprised)**

**Sam: YUP, and now I feel a little HY (HY- hyper)**

**Freddie: Then get away from me **

**Sam: Why**

**Freddie: Cause when you get HY I'm the only victim**

**Sam: you know me so well, but now's too late I've already planned things. (evil grin on her face)**

**Freddie: I'm not scared (he's scared)**

**Sam: Uh-huh**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: what do you think Sam will do to Freddie?**

**I don't know you decide/ tell me in your story. **

**I can't finish this cuz I'm stuck and that's why I'm asking you guys to finfish for me in an actual story. DISCLAMER:::: THE STORY SHOULD BE SEDDIE AND FUNNY and I don't own iCarly. If I have this script would be on TV by now LOL**

**Click the -oh-so-wonderful- button and tell me if your gonna write the story or whatever**

**I WON'T TAKE ANY BAD OR SUCKIGH REVIEWS!**


End file.
